Akashi and Ponyta
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: There was no real reason for Akashi to have Pokemon according to his father. Ironic considering his family's company's close partnership with Silph Co. Even so, that never stopped him from caring for the Pokemon he befriended when he was practically a toddler. Kuroko no Pokemon AU, Hints of NijiAka


There was no real reason for Akashi to have Pokemon according to his father. Ironic considering his family's company's close partnership with Silph Co. Even so, that never stopped him from caring for the Pokemon he befriended when he was practically a toddler.

Akashi hurried out of his Saffron City mansion before his father caught him for finishing violin practice early. His mother had allowed him to be dismissed early from his violin session. At 8 years old, there was only so much he could take.

Akashi held two fingers in his mouth before blew a high pitched whistle. "Ponyta?" he called as he trotted down the back steps.

Akashi waited for a moment, hearing the fast pace galloping of his Ponyta heading right for him. In no time flat, his little Fire Horse Pokemon appeared.

" _Ponyta,_ " it cried, slowing down its dash. Walking up to Akashi, Ponyta fondly nudged its head again his.

Akashi gave a small laugh, petting Ponyta. "Come on," he said, now hopping onto Ponyta's back. "We should go before Father catches us."

Ponyta gave a nod before taking off. It sprinted to the edge of the estate, leaping over the high fence. Akashi wasn't worried one bit about if his Ponyta could make the jump, trusting Ponyta completely. They have jumped the fence together multiple times.

"Nice jump," Akashi praised his Ponyta, petting its head.

Ponyta neighed happily, continuing to gallop out of Saffron City to where the two of them always laid low when out of the house.

Ponyta had made it to a secluded pasture outside of the city in no time, the two of them relaxing in the sun. Ponyta was resting on the grass with Akashi leaning back against it on the grass as well.

"Mother said not to stay out past supper," Akashi said as he watched the clouds pass. When Ponyta didn't respond, Akashi guessed the Pokemon was napping. "That should be fine," he said, now talking more to himself. "There aren't any extra study plans scheduled for today." Following Ponyta's lead, Akashi decided a nap for himself wouldn't be a bad idea either.

Right as Akashi was just beginning to relax, Ponyta was suddenly on alert. Feeling the abrupt tension, Akashi sat upright as well. "What's wrong?"

Ponyta didn't give a response. It only stood quickly and used an Ember attack.

Before Akashi could question the sudden attack, he noticed the Pokeball that was coming towards his Ponyta. It few back after being struck by Ponyta's attack.

"Aw man," a new voice said.

Akashi peeked over from behind Ponyta, who was already in a battle stance. The source of the voice was another boy a little older than him with bleached hair, black roots showing.

"Guess we're gonna have to battle it, Houndour," the boy said to the Houndour beside him.

" _Hound!_ " the Houndour barked, ready for battle.

"Houndour, start with Bite attack!"

Houndour's teeth glowed white before it charged towards Ponyta.

Thinking fast, Akashi called, "Keep them back with Ember!"

Ponyta fired the small flames, but not at Houndour. It shot the embers at the space it was charging through, making Houndour briskly halt.

"Woah, woah, woah! Houndour!" the other boy called, Houndour turning back to its trainer before running back to his side. "Who's there?" the boy asked, his upper lip pursed as brows knitted.

Akashi finally stepped forward. "What are you doing to my Ponyta?"

"Your Ponyta?" the boy repeated. "I thought it was a wild Ponyta and tried to catch it."

"Wild Ponyta don't live in this area," Akashi said matter-of-factly.

"That's why I tried to catch it. I thought it was rare!" the older boy defended himself. "If it doesn't live in the area, then why do you have it?"

"My parents gave it to me when I was little," Akashi answered, narrowing his eyes when the other boy scoffed.

"Figures you didn't catch it," he mocked.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't give off the Pokemon Trainer vibe. Then again, you're just a kid."

Akashi fully glared. "We're the same age."

"I'm 9," the boy responded.

"Then 1 year difference. I'm 8."

The boy looked genuinely shocked. "Wait, you're not 6?" He smiled arrogantly now. "Okay, then why not a battle. See who's stronger?"

Akashi was just about to give his answer when a Meowth suddenly appeared between the two boys.

"Woah," the other boy yelped, taking a step back. "What's a Meowth doing here?"

Meowth weren't rare to the area, but with the sheen of its fur, Akashi could tell it was his mother's. Probably there to get him to return home early.

Akashi crouched down to Meowth's height. "Did Mother send you?"

"Meowth," Meowth meowed, nodding its head.

"What? So no battle?" the other boy asked. He groaned in annoyance.

Akashi shot back another glare, but what could he do? His mother wanted him home.

Even though there was an unsaid agreement about there being no battle, Akashi's Meowth and the boy's Houndour didn't seem to listen. The second the two laid eyes on each other, the Pokemon began growling and hissing.

"Oi, Houndour–"

"Meowth–"

The two trainers said simultaneously to their Pokemon, but Meowth and Houndour already began fighting. Meowth was attacking with its Scratch attack as Houndour was using Bite.

"Oi! Knock it off, Houndour!"

"Meowth, come back here!"

No matter what, the two Pokemon wouldn't listen. Until Ponyta stopped them by using Stomp beside them. It didn't make contact with either Pokemon, but it made them flinch. Houndour and Meowth backed away towards their respective trainers when Ponyta glared at them.

"You know Mother doesn't want you picking fights, Meowth," Akashi scolded Meowth.

"Houndour, you're not supposed to battle without me," the boy said, scolding his Houndour at the same time. "Sorry–" he started, turning back to Akashi, only Akashi was already on his way, riding on Ponyta with Meowth on his shoulder. "Oi!"

"Shuu-nii!" another high pitched voice called.

The boy turned, seeing his little sister in the distance. "Coming, Shinju!" He turned back to the other on the Ponyta one last time.

With Akashi, the young scion was still scolding the Meowth. "Look at your scratches."

"Meowth…" Meowth grumbled in Akashi's arms.

Akashi only smiled. It wasn't so bad. And that was how both boys felt about their meeting.

Their time shared was pretty interesting, even if they never shared names. Not that it mattered much; it wasn't like they were going to be meeting again anyways.

* * *

 _only they do bc they love each other! if you couldn't tell, the boy was Nijimura. let me love my small ship yeeee! Part VI! and Akashi's mom died when he was in grade 5, so about 9/10? this is about a year before her death? and Akashi's the only one who started with a Pokemon bc he a little rich young master hehe~_


End file.
